Packmates
by Kormiak Rue
Summary: Another EE fanfic. Rated M 'cuase I know me.
1. Intro

_**Note: This is an idea me and a friend from EE came up with, it features our characters, Kormiak Rue (me) and Ulfr Andi (him) as brothers in a series of short stories chronicling their adventures throughout the world of Earth Eternal. Anyone who likes the old Buddy Movies from the 80s should like this.**_

Packmates

Intro

Neil had had a bit to much to drink, but then, that's what he was known for in the small Anglorian town of Bath, drinking. But tonight the big Taurian had a _major _drunk going on, worse than normal, and he was getting rambunctious. He had already insulted several of the townspeople, and was on his way towards a good old fashioned tirade, when he noticed the strangers.

Or, at least, one of them.

He was a small Fangren, leaning over a glass full of what appeared to be water. He wore nothing but a vest covering his torso, and a simple pair of pants covering his legs. On his left shoulder was a tatoo of a set of scales, Chaos/Order. He was a Druid.

Now, Neil had this thing, he disliked Fangren, and he _hated _Druids, no one knew exactly why, he just did. So he decided to follow his natural inclination, and staggered over towards the Druid.

He may, However, have decided not too, had not been to drunk to see the other stranger. He was a Fangren too, a big one, and he drank something dark, like what Neil himself favored. There was no actuall resemblance, though, the small one had a dark red highlight around his muzzle, nearly black, and his fur was dark brown, fading to white across his throat and chest. The big one however, was colored a plain, dull grey, everywhere but his face, which was highlited bright orange-red, and his eye's were a strange green color, uncommon in Fangren, and of course, whereas the first was small, barely over five and a half feet, the other was big, over six feet tall. They were also sitting with a whole empty stool seperating them, one more reason to assume they were strangers to one another, as well as everyone else.

But there is an old saying, "To assume makes an ass out of you and me"

They were Packmates. Not blood kin, but born to the same Pack, so they were as good as brothers.

Ulfr, the Druid, glanced aside at the big Taurian, who must of stood at nearly seven feet in height, as he sat down next to him and leaned on the oaken bar, making it groan beneath his weight. "H-hey you," he slurred, obviously drunk, "are y-you a Dr-Druid?" Ulfr glanced back down at his water, ignoring the oaf. "HEY! I-I'M TALKIN' TO Y-YOU!" The drunk shouted, and Ulfr raised his glass to get a drink, "I don't speak to drunks, a golden rule, if ever there was one" he said, calmly. This angered the big oaf, and, as Ulfr raised his glass, the Taurian knocked it upwards, into his face, splattering water all over him and the bar. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Roared the drunken fool. Ulfr looked over at his Packmate, Kormiak, who was staring straight ahead into the mirror behind the bar, and smiling slightly. "Kormiak," he said, gently, "nothing permanent". The Taurian frowned, and turned in time to see Kormiak drain the last of his drink, then smile. "Wh-who a-" Kormiak's glass hit him in the side of the head with enough force to render him instantly unconcious, but there was a reason why the barkeep never threw Neil out.

His friends.

All of them were big Taurians, much like Neil himself, and they were now pissed off.

Kormiak stood next to his Packmate, about to order another drink, when they both saw a big mean looking Taurian in the mirror preparing to charge them. "The Split?" asked Kormiak. "Yep" agreed Ulfr. The Taurian let loose, his head ducked, and his nostrils flared as he sprinted full tilt, nearly forty miles an hour, towards them.

But they weren't there. He collided with the bar hard enough to shatter the wood, and stun him for several moments. The two Packmates were on either side of him. "Cheers" called Kormiak as they both lifted bottles taken from the bar, and shatterd them over his head. He fell to the floor, for the deepest sleep of his life, and the worst hangover, too. They were smiling over a job well done, when another big bruiser came up behind Kormiak, ready to pummel him into the ground, but Kor simply turned and kick him in the groin. The Taurian doubled over and dropped to his knees, at which point, Kor grabbed up one of the heavy barstools, and broke it over his head.

_Another one bites the dust _he thought, as he turned around to see...Five more big meanies standing in the middle of the tavern, glaring at them. "Here we go again," muttered Ulfr. "Shuddup and fight" replied Kormiak...


	2. BF Chapter 1

_**Come with me now, into the past, as I tell you a tale of Kormiak and Ulfr, the Packmates, who's courage and audacity to this day make old men raise their chins, and young men act like fools...**_

**Bandit's Flower**

**Chapter 1**

Thanks to the rain, which came down in a steady downpour, the wagon was plodding along at a snails pace. They were still nearly a day's ride from Bafflegate, nestled in the comforting embrace of the hills around the Chunnel entrance. A young beast, a Bandicoon looks out of one of the windows of the wagon. He is the son of the Governor of Bafflegate, and he is traveling like this because there has been a problem with bandits as of late. Everybeast in his party is well trained in the art's of combat, as is he, and they are returning home after an important journey to Heartwood, capitol of Great Forest, the Midlands larger, and more prosperous neighbor.

So far it has been a most boring trip, and the young beast is ready to be back where he belongs.

Suddenly, there is a loud ruckus outside of the wagon, and the guard that stays inside with him goes to the door. The wagon jerks to a halt as the sounds of violence outside grow, then, just as quickly as they began, end, and silence returns again. Then the door opens, and an arrow comes from nowhere, slaying the guard where he stands, then a figure, draped in a long hooded rain cloak, steps inside, along with three big brutish looking bandits, and looks him up and down.

"Hello, Sonny" the figure says, and the other's move forward to claim their prize.

'Twas three day's later that the Governor, Emery Heartstrong, burst into the Constablery Office in Bafflegate, and demanded to see the Head Constable. Lemmet Skysong, an Avian, and the Head Constable, sighed heavily and went out to see what all the fuss was about, though he felt he already knew. "Lemmet!" Exclaimed the Governor. "What, exactly, are you doing to find my son?" Lemmet sighed again, and wished for a drink. "Everything we can, Governor" he said. "Oh, Really-" began the Governor, but he was interupted by a noise from the cellblock, as of many beasts singing;

_They're gonna hang me,_

_in the morning,_

_for the things that I have done._

_Theyr'e gonna hang me,_

_in the morning,_

_and I'll never see the sun._

"What is that?" demanded the Governor, but Lemmet just shook his head and went to the door. "Shut it, you lot!" he shouted, and most of the prisoners, being used to the Head Constables violent temper, were silenced immediately.

Most, but not all.

Two voices continued to sing, even louder than before;

_They're gonna hang me,_

_in the mornin',_

_before the night is done._

_They're gonna hang me,_

_in the mornin'_

_and I'll never see the sun!_

Lemmet's eyes hardened, and turned and blasted through the doors into the cellblock like a wrathful storm.

Two prisoners, Fangren, stood staring at him. "I said SHUT IT!" He roared at them.

They looked at eachother, then back at him, then grinned;

_Oh, a girl from Earthend,_

_who knew not what I'd done-_

He grabbed them both by the collars of their shirts and yanked them up against the bars. "Shut...Up!" He said, dangerously. The taller of the two smiled slightly, and looked at his cellmate, who closed his eyes and muttered "Oh, boy..."

The tall one looked at Lemmet, and said "Whatever you say, Darling!" At which point he snaked his muzzle through the bars and kissed Lemmet on the beak.

The Avian spat, and threw them to the floor, reaching for his key's so he could go in and beat some sense into the two, when he felt a hand on his arm, holding him back. He looked up and saw the Governor, looking into the cells, a strange light in his eyes. "Who are these two?" Heartstrong asked. "Why should you-" Lemmet began, but was cut off by a glare from the Governor. He stood up a little straighter. "Just two drifters, Sir," he said, "They got drunk last night and smashed up L'Frassier's tavern." Here, one of the drifters, the small one, piped up; "I would just like to say here, Sir, that it was he, not I, who was drunk" he said, pointing at his cellmate, who instantly rebuked; "I? I? Why that is an insult, Sir! Not a drop of liqour has ever passed these lips!" The small one smiled, "True," he said, "It's usually more like a gallon!"

This may've continued for some time, had Lemmet not seen fit to strike the bars with his club. "What, exactly, did they do, Constable?" Asked Heartstrong. "Well, Sir, they sent five beasts each to the Healers, is what they did!"

Once again, they were interupted, this time by the big one; "Oh, tell the truth, Darling! 'Twas more like nine each!"

Lemmet rapped the bars harder, and continued, "They even put Ol' Col down so hard, the Healer says it'll be a month before he can work again!" Heartstrong's eyebrows wrose at this. Collen Mannheim, or Ol' Col to his friends, was a big, gruff, old Ursine. At nearly seven and a half feet tall, few had seen bigger. Heartstrong looked into the cell at the two scraggly, bruised, battered, smilling Fangren, and smiled a little himself...


	3. BF Chapter 2

_**Welcome back, children. Now, where were we? Oh yes, that's right...**_

Bandit's Flower

Chapter 2

"Now, do you understand you're mission?" Asked Governor Heartstrong. He had just finnished explaining to the Packmates about how his son had so obviously been kidnapped, and was more than a little annoyed to see the bigger one shaking his head. "What is it?" he asked, irritated. It was the short one who answered, "Nothing much, Sir, just that it seemes a fool's errand, chasing after a bunch of thieves, known for disappearing without a trace, to find a boy who would, judging from past occurences, be returned to you safely if you simply paid the ransom." This was a long speach for him, who's name was Ulfr, and he quieted afterwards, looking down. The tall one, who's name was Kormiak, was not, however, prone to silence, and he spoke up, "You see, your Anus-I...Mean your Honor-" Heartstrong glared, but this seemed to have no effect on the Fangren, "-It's just not as easy as you seem to believe. We can't do it. I mean, It'd be difficult enough with help, but we'd be all by our onesies, ya savvy?" Heartstong smiled, and the Fangrens face fell just a little. He had been trying to get him to let them go out by themselves so that they could make their escape, but he had pushed it to far. Heartstrong was now wise to their game, and judging by Kor's embarrassed appearence, and the look of consternation on his comrades face, they both knew it too. "Very well, gents," said the Governor, smugly, "If you wish for help, then you shall have it, Constable!" He snapped at Lemmet, who was standing off to one side, a look of barely concealed rage on his face. He quickly brought himself to attention, though, and stood facing the Governor, "Yes, sir?" he asked. "You will send your best deputy with them, is that clear?" Lemmet looked as though he would argue, his best man was, sadly, a do-gooder, and hated his commader for his rough and violent look at "Keeping the peace". His longing to argue, however was quashed, not only by the glare the Governor sent his way, but also by the thought that maybe, just maybe, the two rouges would slit the boy's throat in an effort to escape. This thought cheered him, and he readily agreed.

...

A couple of hours later the Packmates had met their new "Friend", Deputy Constable James Wilcox, a young Hart from Anglorum who had come to the Midlands a few years ago after his family was killed by robbers and had never looked back, and they had equipped themselves as well: Food for the trip, some spare clothing in case something was torn or the weather turned foul, and their weapons which Lemmet, much to his frustration, had to return to them. Ulfr's weapons of choice were a good, stout, long bow, and a spear, both of which he was lethal with, whereas Kor's weapons showed more interest in up close and personal, melee combat: A short, curved knife that he wore across his back, that he called Fang, a long dagger down his boot, that, though it was nearly nineteen inches overall, he liked to call "Little Baby", and, last but not least, his Zweihander. The big two-handed sword was nearly four and half feet long, it had a foot long hilt, leaving the othe three and a half feet to make up the blade. He was lethal with all his weapons, but Gaia help the beast who came up against him when he had that sword in his hand. outfitted and equipped, they began heading off towards the stables, only to be interupted by Lemmet's cough. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked, and they turned and looked at him. "To get mounts, where else." said Kor, though it wasn't a question. Lemmet simply smiled. "No mounts?" Asked Kor, unbelieveing. He continued, "Do you really expect us to go out there, into the woods, hunting for bandits and murderers, without _mounts_!" Lemmet's smile widened, and he said "I _expect _you to do as you're told," he said, "And be glad that I'm not simply running you trough here and now!" James piped up, "I get a mount though, right, sir?" he asked, fearing he already knew the answer. He was right. Lemmet turned to face him, and smiled again, "No, Deputy. After all, if you were given a mount, then what would happen were they to overpower you and take it? Why we'd probably never catch them." He laughed wickedly and went to turn away, when Kor spoke up with a grin, _"Pog mo thoin, _Constable," he said, and Lemmet turned around. "Pouge muh hoin, what does that mean?" Ulfr glanced aside at his Packmate, but Kor was to quick to be tripped up, "Why, that's the language of the Bounders, Constable," he said, grinning mischiviously, "It means 'Fare Thee Well', doncha'know" Lemmet's eyes narrowed, but, being uneducated in such things, he couldn't prove that was not what it meant, and stormed off after making some half hearted attempt to say the same.

...

"_Pog mo thoin, _Fare thee well, eh?" Mused James after they had left, "I shall have to remember that, in case I meet a Bounder" he said, and was surprised by the amused expressions on the faces of the two Fangren. Ulfr spoke up, "I wouldn't, if I were you." James looked between the two, and asked "Why not?" they just snickered, and it began to dawn on him. "It doesn't mean 'Fare Thee Well', does it?" Kor shook his head and reached into his napsack and pulled out a couple of bicuits, "Nah" he said as he passed out the biscuits. "Well, will you tell me what it means, then?" asked James. "Nah" they both said as they began to munch on their biscuits. And so they continued on their way, the two Fangren snickering at the Hart's attempts to get them to tell him what "Pog mo thoin" meant.


	4. Intermission, sad news

**A moment of silence, please, for Sparkplay Media is dead, long live SPM!**

**I want to appoligise to any readers, seeing as not only has it already been awhile since I posted anything here, But y'all still got a while yet to wait...However, I do promise that this terrible occurence will not halt my story, I will continue, I **_**must **_**continue! **

**To my faithful readers, Kormiak.**


	5. BF Chapter 3

_**Ah, you've returned, have you children? Very well...Where were we?...**_

Bandit's Flower

Chapter 3

A few days later, the two Fangren and the Hart were walking down the road, when they came upon a pair of burned out wagons. There were a few broken arrows lying about, and a few shafts broken off in the wagons sides. The scent of blood hung in the air, even after the week or so that had passed since the attack, but other than this, there was no sign of violence. "Why are the wagons jsut sitting here? Why hasn't anyone removed them?" Wondered Ulfr, whilst Kor wandered around the area. "The Governor doesn't want anyone touching it..." replied James, "...He says he wants it left there so he can remember the spot, in case his son turns out to be dead...Do you mind my asking, what is he doing?" Ulfr looked around and saw Kor looking around and sniffing of the ground and the wagons. "Ah, trust him, he's a good tracker." "But, it's been over a week!" Ulfr simply smirked.

Kor looked around, and sniffed of the sides of the wagons. He smelled perfume, and cologne, and death and fire..._Perfume? _He wondered to himself, breathing in the scent deeper. It was like a flower, but he prefered girls who smelled naturally, so it might not've been interesting to him, except that it was suspiscious. It smelled like something a lady would wear, but the Governor had not mentioned any lady with the convoy, so he tracked it. It approached from the right, with the deeper, muskier scents he assosciated with the bandits. _Another prisoner, maybe? _He found that it had been the lead scent, out in front of all the rest. _No way..._He thought, grinning slightly.

James looked up as Kor came back, grinning. "What have you found out?" He asked, and was ignored, as the two packmates went into a quiet huddle. He looked away, miffed, then back as Ulfr pulled away from Kor and looked at him oddly for a second, then smiled slightly. "What?" He asked, without to much hope of learning anything. "What is it?" The packmates looked at one another, then Kor nodded and turned back to him. "These bandits were being led by a lady." He said, leering. James looked away for a moment, thinking, then back, puzzled. "So, what does that mean?" Kor simply smirked, and turned away. "You'll see, I'm thinkin', you'll see..."


End file.
